Hedwig
by nevershutsupkat
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Hedwig thought about everything? This is a fic out of Hedwig's p.o.v. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

* Like all ways, the Disclaimer: Okay people, you should know the drill by now, if not, I'll fill ya in. I don't own any of the character and the plot. All I have done was change the point of view of everything. *  
  
Chapter One: That Bloody Bell  
  
The bell that hung over the door sounded again. *How much we hate that little silver bell.* I thought. Opening my eyes, I glanced around the room, eyeing all the cages and their inhabitance. Ruffling my feathers and stretching my wings- that seemed to have gotten cramped while I slept- I looked down out at the stone floor and saw the human.  
The same human I have seen since the first time I opened my eyes. She- the human- walked over to my cage and dropped some food into the small tray that was tired up to the side of the cage, and refilled my water.  
Hooting my small thanks, I hopped off of my perch and on to a small bar that sat in front of the food and water tray, and began eating.  
  
Shortly after being fed, other humans entered the store, making the bloody bell ring again. They would come up to my cage, try to stick their thick fingers through the narrow bars on my cage and breath at me with horrible breath, saying things like "here little birdie, birdie, birdie!" *What did they think I was? Deaf?* or "Polly wants a cracker?" Which I don't get at all, since I am an owl, not a stupid mocking parrot! But I get my amusement out of it by gently, but quickly, nip their fingers with my beak and watch them jump back as fast as they can, ripping their fingers out of my cage as if I was about to bite their fingers off and swallow it whole right there, as if it was possible!  
  
But today was going to be different.  
Normally, the humans came in, look at the cages that contain dancing rats, speeding snails, millions of different kinds of cats, toads, and turtles; but they seem to love to look at us owls.  
As the day progressed on and I watched many of the other caged animals taken off of their shelf, taken to the counter in front, covered with a cloth, and leaves with the human, I finally saw a couple of humans enter the store that caught my interest.  
The first one wasn't normal at all something was different about him. Well, you could tell just that by the way he looked: he was a giant next to the other humans and his whole face was hidden behind shaggy black fur.  
As he walked over to the owl section of the store, the other human looked around as if he had never seen so many animals in one place in his life. The tall human's eyes scanned us one by one with care and respect. I could tell he loved animals.~any~ kind of animals.  
*Pick me!* I silently said to myself.  
All the other owls started to hoot and flap their wings when the tall human looked at them.  
His eyes spotted me and stopped. He looked at me for a moment. "Well now, yeh have such pretty auburn eye, now do yeh?"  
I hooted a small "hoot" and ruffled my feathers. My white feathers looked so white next to his dirty, hairy face.  
A smile crept out from under all the fur and he nodded at me. "Oy, Harry, what do yeh think of 'er?" He pointed to me as the other human walked over to the tall one.  
He was younger than the tall one. Straining his neck and standing on his tippie- toes, he tried to look into my cage.  
Seeing him crane his neck in a sort of painful way, the tall one reached up towards me with such a huge hand that, I swear, was the size of me, and picked up my cage and lowered me down to the younger one, 'Arry, if I remember right.  
His eyes were a brilliant green color and his hair was black too- like the tall one- but his was cleaner and shinier, messy, but at least it didn't hide his young face. His glasses looked like they have been sat on a few times and his clothes have had seen better days, but his smile erased everything.  
"Well, do yeh like 'er?"  
All he could do was nod.  
I was then carried over to the counter in the front of the shop and was placed onto the top of it. The human that fed me that morning was standing behind the counter, smiling down at me.  
The tall human borrowed his hand into many of his pockets on his jacket and produced 5 little silver pieces of metal that I had always seen as one of my follow animals were placed onto the counter in the front of the store.  
As I watched the tall one place the coins onto the surface, fear rose up into my chest. *Wait a second,* I thought. *Every time I see one of us placed up here and the coins are present, I then see them leave, and they never come back. okay. now I'm worried!*  
With that, I gave a hoot and looked up at the tall one. But it wasn't him that called to me.  
"What's wrong?"  
I turned my head to the left and saw that the young one was talking to me. He was smiling at me and looked straight into my eyes.  
I gave a smaller hoot and stayed quiet.  
His smile became wider.  
"Right now. Ready to go, 'Arry?" The tall one asked.  
"Yeah, thank you so much, Hagrid!"  
*Ah! The tall one is called Hagrid!*  
"Not a problem." He reached up and grabbed the handle at the top of my cage. He picked me and handed me to the boy.  
I looked at him and then yawned. Amazing enough, I was tired.  
The boy laughed as I hooted one more time and tucked my head under my wing.  
I felt my cage shifting back and forth, I pace with the boys steps.  
"When I get home, I'll find a nice name for you!"  
*A name? A real name?* I kept my head hidden under my wing as I heard the door open and heard the last little jingle from the silver bell as we left the store and into the world beyond the door.  
  
--- Okay, here is the first chapter! I hope you liked it! ^^ I know that in the book, Harry bought Hedwig from a store with only owls, but I started to write this fic during Equine Science (my Agriculture class) so I didn't have the book with me at the moment and I'm too lazy to go back and fix that.. so please bare with me!  
  
.:Marble's Urban Cowgirl:. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Name

Chapter Two: A Name  
  
As soon as we got back to the house where the boy lives (who I learned that his name was Harry Potter- lots of people kept crowding around him, saying his name and trying to shake his hand. humans are strange people) he had to convince the other humans there to let me stay.  
"We are NOT going to have some bloody bird staying in this house."  
Apparently, he had some bad experiences with us owls.  
"But, she'll only be here with me. I'll be taking her to school with me." Harry tried to state.  
But the big, round one (who is- according to Harry- is Uncle Vernon) reached out his fat hand to grab my cage, but I just pecked at his hand and fluffed up my feathers and did this kind of hissing sound. You should have seen how fast his face turned purple and he jumped back, knocking over the other, and larger, human (by the name of Dudley, Harry's cousin).  
With the time I bought him, Harry made his way up to his room and sat me down on top of a small desk. He opened up my door and stepped back.  
Stretching my wings for a second, I flew out of the cage and flew onto the chair back that was sitting in front of the desk.  
Harry walked over to me and stroked my back. He laughed as I nipped his fingers gently.  
After a good few minutes of stroking my back and chest, he walked over to his bed and sat down with a sigh.  
I just continued to watch him from my place on the chair.  
He pulled out one of his new books (A History of Magic) and opened it. Flipping through the pages, I spotted the window. Flying over to it, I pecked at the glass, turned to Harry and hooted, then turned back to the window.  
As I looked out through the glass, I heard him laugh and walked over to me. Lifting up the lock on the window, he opened and turned to me. "Go on. Stretch out your wings. Just come back."  
I nipped his finger, hooted, and then flew out the window.  
  
It was about 10 minutes before I flew back through the window and onto the chair.  
Harry was still reading that book. He nodded at me as I hooted and then I flew out the window again.  
Flying over the housetops and the trees, I noticed that the streetlights were coming on. Within 5 minutes, the sun was almost totally set.  
  
When I came back again, I was carrying a present for Harry. As I flew into the room again, I landed on to his bed and dropped the dead mouse right on top of his book.  
Puffing out my chest with pride, I waited for my reward.  
He was taken by surprise when I had dropped the mouse; he looked at the mouse, to me, then back at the mouse.  
*That's right. I caught it all by myself. See,* I pushed the mouse closer to him. *It's dead. This was my first ever catch!*  
He laughed and looked down at me. Stroking my back, he spoke. "If you're going to be catching mice and bringing them home, then try to keep them in your cage or right out side. Aunt Petunia would kill me if she ever saw that I had dead mice in here."  
*Aunt Petunia? You mean that skinny human? What would she do if she caught me? Eat me? Doubt it by the way she looks. Does she even eat at all?*  
"Oh, by the way, I came up with a name for you. How about 'Hedwig'?"  
*Hedwig? That's an odd name.but I like it!*  
I hooted my agreement, grabbed my mouse, and flew back out the window to finish my hunt. *Hedwig huh?*  
If an owl could smile, I was be beaming with joy.  
  
--- Like? I hope so. Well, I'm almost done with chapter three- so hopefully that will be posted before my Christmas Break ends.  
  
.:Marble's Urban Cowgirl:. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Train Ride

Chapter Three: The Train Ride  
  
The next morning was hectic.  
Waking up at five in the morning, Harry jumped out of bed as if he was on fire, put on his clothes and started to check to make sure everything was in place (which he checked at least four times last night) for the ride to the train station.  
Leaving me that last thing to pack (so I could continue to fly around), he checked to make sure my cage was closed before pacing back and forth.  
Two long hours later, the rest of his loud family finally woke up and Harry carried everything down the stairs and loaded it all into Uncle- Purple-Face-Vernon's car.  
The car ride was quite enjoyable, if you don't count when Uncle Purple-Face threatened to throw me out of the car just because I was "making too much bloody noise." (*Well pardon me; I was just trying to sing to lighten up the mood!*) And when Stick-Women complained that my cage smelled like "it had a dead animal in it" (*Wouldn't she like to know.*)  
Once we got to the station, Uncle Purple-Face dumped Harry's things onto a trolley and gave him a nasty smile. He spoke to Harry about "platforms" and "trains", but I didn't pay attention. I was too busy looking at all the different people and their belongings.  
Before I knew it, I turn a car start up and both Harry and I turned around to see the Dursley's leave, laughing at us.  
But that wasn't the only bad thing, the people walking around the station was giving us weird looks. *What's so weird? Don't any of you have a pet owl?*  
Minutes pasted, and Harry started to get worried. He kept glancing at the guard at the end of the terminal and up at the clock. It looked like he was about to crack when he spun where he was standing and looked at a group of people walking by, funny to say, they all had this bright red hair.  
Harry seemed to grow less tense as he grabbed the cart and followed them.  
I was looking at them when I heard this small "hoot". *Hey, look! They have an owl too! I'm not the only one. Woohoo!* I flapped my wings with excitement.  
The group of red heads stopped in front of one of the solid barrier that marked the different platforms; nine and ten.  
I looked up at Harry and watched him. He was watching the group, not blinking.  
I looked from him, to the group, to him, to the group, unable to make some connection other than they are all wizards.  
After a few minutes, the group of red heads thinned out to leave only three people. (Lucky me, I caught the names of the people: Percy, Fred, and George).  
When only one student was left (I assume because the girl doesn't have a trolley), Harry stepped up.  
The mom turned to Harry, noticing him for the first time and spoke to him. "Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts?" I could see Harry nodding in reply. "Ron's new, too."  
*Ron. gotta remember that.*  
Harry went on, in a sort of stutter, explaining to the women that he didn't know how to enter the platform.  
I wasn't paying attention to listen to the explanation, but at the end I did turn my head to listen and only caught the last bit of it.  
".bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."  
*Run? Where are we running too?*  
Harry nodded and started to push the trolley towards the barrier. *Hey, we can't go through that.*  
I could sense that Harry was once again tense and nervous. He picked up speed.  
*Harry, I think that we're going to crash if you keep going this way.* I was thinking to myself, I was afraid if I said anything out loud, I might spook him. He seemed to be concentrating about something.  
The barrier was coming closer and closer. There was no way we could avoid it, so all I did was close my eyes when it appeared we were going to hit it.  
But the hit never came.  
Both Harry and I opened our eyes to first see a large scarlet steam engine. There were students and their parent running around the inside of the train when we got on, in a stressful way, owls hooting everywhere, cats hissing, and a Grandmother gripping at her grandson.  
"Gran, I've lost my toad again." "Oh, *Neville*." She sighed as she scanned the ground in front of them, in search of the toad. The funny thing was, I could see the toad hopping away, from behind the two, and hopped into one of the compartments on the far end of the train. Harry walked down the hallway, looking into compartments, until he found an empty one. He put me in there first, then turned back to his trunk. I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear a lot of talking about Harry. He came back into view, now with his trunk in place for the trip. His face was red from both heaving a heavy trunk on to the train and embarrassment.  
  
Looking out the window, Harry watched something out the window. I got a few glances out and saw the red hair; he was watching that family. After a short while, he withdrew his head front the window, his face once again slightly red. It wasn't shortly after that, a whistle was blown and noise of parents running around seemed to stop and the sounds of sliding doors were closed. The train jolted foreword a bit, then started to move, picking up speed steadily. Outside the window, the platform had disappeared and houses were flying by instead. Harry sighed from his seat below me. He seemed very relaxed and relieved. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and the youngest brother, Ron, stood at the doorway. "Anyone sitting there?" He asked, pointing to the seat across from Harry. He continued, "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head in reply and Ron sat down and looked out the window. He was pretending to be looking, but it was obvious that he was trying to steal a glance at Harry. But I don't understand why. The twins- Fred and George- came in, told their brother that they were going to sit somewhere else, said good-bye to Harry and disappeared behind the closing door. Right after the door closed, Ron and Harry broke out into a conversation that led to Harry lifting up his bangs, revealing this scar on his forehead. I had noticed this scar, but why was it so important for this Ron to see it. They continued their talk as I looked around the compartment and out the window. Ron's talk about his family drew my attention to him. "Five," he was saying, "I'm the sixth in the family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch." He continued on about Percy, the twins, old robes, used wands, and a rat. A rat? Ron pulled out a gray fat rat out of his pocket; it was asleep. He said that the name was Scabbers, but the funny thing is, it didn't seem like a rat to me. Sure it looked like one, but my senses told me wrong. But I just forced this out of my mind; it wasn't that important. Ron and Harry talked a little more about wizards, muggles, and dark wizards by the name of Voldemort, but I was more interested in watching the grazing cows and sheep speed past the window. I didn't know what time it was, but I guessed it was around noon when the door opened again to reveal a smiling woman with a cart full of treats. I have seen these sweets before, from all the time I have spent in the pet shop, but by the expression on Harry's face, he hadn't. To all three of our amazement (the lady, Ron, and me), Harry bought at least one of each of the different kinds of candy. He dropped the lot on to the seat and offered to share it with Ron, who agreed, and they started to eat the Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ron and Harry spend a good while of the trip comparing muggle pictures to wizard pictures and eating the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I just continued to look out the window and I watched as the scenery changed from livestock filled fields to woods, dark green hills, and twisting rivers. There was another knock at the door and that boy from earlier was at the door. I looked at him and noticed he didn't have his toad with him. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" He looked like he was about to cry. Harry and Ron shook their heads "no" and the boy continued. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" Harry and Ron tried to comfort the boy, but he left as soon as he came. But the door opened again shortly after. This time, a girl with bushy brown hair, entered the compartment. She spoke with a bossy sort of voice. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." *Stupid toad.* I thought. *Get the kid a cage to put that toad in if it likes to wonder off!* Ron spoke to the girl. He told her that they haven't seen it. The girl was distracted by his wand and demanded to see Ron to do magic. *Pushy girl, isn't she?* Ron, slightly taken by surprise, attempted the spell, but it didn't do to well. In fact, the rat stayed asleep the whole time. *Mental note: never have this kid do magic on me!* The bossy girl put Ron down about the spell, went off, bragging about magic and her books, then introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger." *Hermione? That's a funny name!* She asked Harry and Ron their names and they told her. She seemed to know all lot about Harry. She listed some books that he's in; Harry seemed surprise about this. Hermione then said that she had to look for the toad and left in a hurry with the round-faced Neville. Harry and Ron continued their conversation-*again*- talking about the houses at Hogwarts, Quidditch, and the news about Gringotts and the break in. Once again, the door opened. *How many times is the door going to open?* Three boys stood at the doorway. Harry seemed to recognize one of them. The boy in the middle- pale faced and blonde- spoke to Harry, asking him if he was Harry Potter. Harry answered ("Yeah") and looked at the two other boys. They looked like bodyguards, the way they stood off to the side of the middle boy; they were thick and mean looking. (The middle boy introduced them as Crabbe and Goyle.) "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered from behind his hand and Malfoy turned on Ron. Then he went on, making fun of Ron's family, telling Harry that he shouldn't go making friends with the wrong sort. "I can help you there." He extended his hand for Harry to shake. He didn't. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." If I had hands, I would have clapped. I didn't like this "Malfoy" punk. Malfoy didn't like that answer. He turned slightly pink on his cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit more politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." *How rude!* Ron and Harry jumped in defense; Ron's face was a bright as his hair. Malfoy smirked and looked at Ron. "Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Harry spoke up before Ron could make any rash decisions. "Unless you get out now." *That's my boy!* I hooted, but I don't think anyone heard me. Malfoy went on saying that him and his "troll" bodyguards had eaten all of their food. One of the trolls (Goyle) started to reach out towards the Chocolate Frogs- next to Ron- but Scabbers beat him to it. Scabbers bite Goyle on the finger, sinking his sharp, pointy teeth into the thick finger.  
  
Too bad feathers muffle the sound of two wings hitting one another.  
Goyle let out a yell and started to swing the rat around, until he finally let go on the finger (*How gross. Mental note: Never bite something that I don't know where it has been last.*) and hit the window.  
Malfoy and the trolls quickly left.  
Harry and Ron weren't able to let out a breath of relief when the door opened again.  
*Are we allowed to lock these doors?*  
It was Hermione.  
"What *has* been going on?" She looked around at all the food, now located all over the floor and a Ron, who was picking up the rat by the tail.  
Ron looked at Scabbers with a confused look. "I think he's been knocked out," He looked harder. "No-I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep."  
*What a lazy rat!*  
Harry started to talk to Ron and Hermione about his experience back in Diagon Alley.  
"I've heard oh his family," Ron was saying to Harry, in a sort of hushed voice. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."  
Screwing up his face, Ron turned to Hermione, who was still in the room. "Can we help you with something?"  
Hermione seemed to stand a little taller, now that the attention was back on her. "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you?" She raised an eyebrow with the question. "You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"  
*Know-It-All.*  
Hermione excused herself-after telling Ron that he has something on his nose; he glared at her- and left the compartment.  
I turned back to the window. It was dark now. Mountains and forests were now visible under the purple sky. It took me a second to realize that the train was slowing down.  
I looked around and saw Harry looking out the window too. He looked a little nerves.  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  
I looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't find anyone. Looking down at Harry and Ron, they looked paler than before.  
*Luggage? Does that include me?*  
The train jerked to stop. Harry and Ron both jumped up from their seats and opened the door; students were pushing their way towards the door.  
Looking out the window, I could see a small, dark platform. The students were crammed on there, waiting for more intrusions.  
*Harry! Don't leave me here!* I hooted at him as I spotted him off to the end of the platform with Ron and that tall human-Hagrid. *Harry! Come back!*  
  
--- I know. it's a bit long, but I couldn't just make the whole train ride *two* chapters, could I? Well, I hope you like it so far and I'll try to post soon (School starts back up tomorrow- so I'll try to find time to write.)  
  
.:Marble's Urban Cowgirl:. 


End file.
